Eyes Open
by EverythingYouWant
Summary: Song fic! Harry Styles talks about what his life with his best friend Kelsie is like. R&R Please. One Direction fic. Song Eyes Open by Taylor Swift


Eyes open

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

She was always there for me, to help me with everything. She stood by me while everyone watched and waited for something to happen, she was there. She always helped me look on the bright side, she kept my eyes open.

_A tricky thing  
As yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands to keep score_

_Keep your eyes open_

We had been friends ever since we were little, I don't think I remember a time when we weren't together. We had big dreams of going places, traveling the world together. We had our games that only we knew how the story went, only we knew how the game would end. But now we don't have a clue, we are up against the world. Were everyone judges us with without a second guess. Sometimes neither one of us can take it, but somehow we keep going.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open_

I remember the times when it was to hard to take. When it seemed there was no end in sight, everything I had was gone. But you kept pushing me to keep going, to keep never let anything put me down.

"Kelsie, even if I audition im not going to get in. There's no point in it if im just going to get laughed at like everything else I do." I said to Kelsie, sitting on her bedroom floor like I had many times before.

"Harry Styles, I am not having this conversation with you! You are going and that's that, end of story. X Factor could be a once in a life time thing, you may never get a chance like this again. If anything do it for me." She told me sitting on her bed causally reading her magazine.

"Fine, for you." I whispered, having so much more meaning behind the words then she would ever know. So I kept my eyes open and did the one thing for her that changed my life forever.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around, they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open  
_

It was because of her I did the best thing I could have ever done with my life. When I got into X Factor all I could do was be thankful that I had a friend like her. The hardest thing I had to do was leave her thought.

Everyday I called her. "Kelsie, I can't do this anymore. I love the boys and this band, but they are so much better then me, older too. It like everywhere I look I feel more and more pressure. I'm not sure how much longer I can last." I told her on the verge of breaking down.

"Hazza, its going to be ok. I know that you can do this alright. You have something that all those other people don't and thats all you need to win this thing. Remember im always here for you no matter what happens." She said, voice muffled over the phone. I hear a click meaning the call ended.

"I love you, kelsie. Remember that." I whispered to the soft sound of the dead end on the phone.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
_

_Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes darkKeep your eyes open_

I stood behind the stage, one the very first concert after the X Factor tour, our own concert. I heard the back stage manger calling use to places. My heartbeat started to race, I knew she was there and I had to do well for her. We got on stage and a rush of energy and noise hit me like a brick. Halfway through the concert I gave up looking for you in the sea of people, when I looked down in the very front row and saw you standing there, tears streaming down your face. I knew then that everything up to this point had been worth it just to see you there.

_Keep your eyes open_

"HARRY!" I heard her voice ringing through a backstage hallway. I could always pick it out anywhere because of being around it so long. I saw you ran down the concrete passage, a huge smile on your face. When you got to me I opened my arms and rapped you in them. It wasn't often you gave out hug, so this one meant so much to me. After not seeing you for a 2 month I was comfortable to just hold you and never let go.

"Kelsie.." I sighed into the top of your head, voice muffled through your hair. "I don't think you understand how happy I am to see you, darling." I said pulling away to look in her eyes. I knew the eyes so well.

"Has being away from me made you THAT sentimental? We need to see each other more often then" She laughed pulling me into a hug again.

"It hasn't made me sentimental, just being away from someone shows you how much they really mean to you." I look down just as she looks up and we look eyes. The moment was so intense that I had no idea what I was doing next. I moved my head down to meet her and I pressed our lips together.

It was soft at first but as I felt her kiss back I could feel all the years of emotion thrown into this kiss. My eyes slipped shut when I felt her hand drift around me neck. I slowly dropped my hands to her waist and rest there. Her lips felt perfect on mine, like they were made for each other. When we finally broke the kiss for air we stayed in the position we were in not wanting to let go.

"I hope you understand now how happy I am to see you. Being away from you was like I was missing something that had always been there. The only thing that has kept me sane all these years, well as sane as possible. Kelsie, I don't know if you know this but I love you. I love you more then anything, you have kept me going after everything."

A few moments of silence went by, then you grabbed my face and pulled it down to yours. Our lips met in a kiss more intense then the fist. "So sentimental" you breathed across my lips. I chuckled and pulled back, resting my chin on the top our her head.

"I love you too, Hazza." she said into my chest, that's when it hit me. I was never going to let this girl go. She was the one thing I needed after it all, she kept my eyes open.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open


End file.
